Protecto-Bot
by NightWolf014
Summary: Add-on To my one-shot story of the same name. What happens when a something come out of stasis to soon. One bot, One Sparkling, And many lies. Find out what happens in Predi-Wars ... Protecto-Bot
1. Chapter 1

_For some reason I was brought out of my stasis nap. I don't know why so I decide to go for a walk. After a few minute a sharp pain hit me right in the spark that caused me to collapse to my knees. I didn't know if I was screaming or not all I knew at that moment was pain, pain right in my spark. I thought I was dying..._

 _Later that day_

"Will he be okay Ratchet?"

"Yes bu… but, I have bad news, it came out of stasis".

 _Did I just hear him right… It came out of stasis? But I didn't allow it to. This is bad-very, very bad. Little did I know that I was muttering those words out loud for all to hear._

"Looks like the kid is awake. Kid… can… you… hear… me…", He asks slowly.

I moan in response to his question.

"Give him a little more time to rest then we will tell him", I hear what I think is Optimus say.

"Agreed".

Then I fell into the dark oblivion that was my mind…

—

I had woken up a while ago and didn't see Ratchet, so I sat up to wait for him Remembering my past… " _Bee, ya missed me… get you next time… I come back I promis-"_

"Your awake good, we have things to talk about", He Said in a sad voice, "It came out of stasis"

"I know I heard you earlier".

"I'm too sorry, Anyway we can't put it back into stasis because of the new laws, and it's a horrible time for it to be born especially with the predi-Wars going on", I heard him say, knowing what was coming next.

"The best choice is to abort it", he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you do that", I said, speaking for the first time, with a growl in my voice.

"Bee, listen to me, do you really want to put it in danger"

"She", I say Ratchet giving me a questioning look, "The sparkling is a she".


	2. Chapter 2- Never Say Bye

"She?!", Ratchet growled annoyed, "You can't possible know what gender it's going to be".

"Well I don't know why but I can tell Ratchet", I whisper fearing his rath, "I can just tell".

"How about your team?", He asked, "They woulen't trust you as much if they found out".

I look down at my abdomon, guilt in my eyes as tears started to slowly flow. "I just can't lose her, She's all that's left of DarkStorm".

"Maybe we can tell them that we found her in an escape pod in the arms of her dead mother and that you decided to take care of her", He asked pride in his eyes and tone.

"That's… atchatally a good Idea", I say, picking my words carefully, "But what do we do until she's born?.

"We wait, anyway… you are injured".

"Smooth Ratchet… Smooth…"

Hope you enjoyed the second part of protects-bot. I will try to make the chapter longer to.

Also the the character Darkstorm, which you may or may not have heard me reference is an O.C. of Dream'sRealm on . If you want to go read a good story, read Across this new divide by them.


	3. Mini Chapter- Part 1

Unknown p.o.v

The scrap yard was silent as I slowly snuck. I slowly made my way the corner were the bot I knew long ago was deep in stasis. As I did so memeries came to me of the time we spent together…

" _It won't work Storm, you'll fall and get hurt"_

" _What happened to your sense of adventure Bee!?"_

" _It's still here just be careful"_

" _You too bee… you too"_


	4. Chapter 3- Spies and Lies

Strongarm p.o.v

"Sideswipe! Stop it, your going to get us both in trouble!"

"Don't tell me what to do ".

"Stupid".

"What are you two argueing about", comes a tired voice from behind me.

I turn around to see that it si my lutinate, Bumblebee.

"Nothing sir", I say, quickly adding, "Did we wake you?"

"No, you didn't", Bumblebee Murmured, optics unfocused.

"Sir, are you okay!?", I exclaim seeing the state of him. He armor no longer gleaned, his optics were unfocused, his shoulders were slumped, and His abdomon Looked stretched and swollen.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired", He murmered, making me jump a little, "Do you know were fixit is? I what to talk to Ratchet".

"No, sorry"

After that he slowly walked away, with pain in every step.

Bumblebee's p.o.v

"Bee!, You look horrible"

"Ya, that's what happends when your sparked".

"You didn't call just to tell me that did you", he questioned in a worried voice

"No Ratchet, I didn't", I mutter, "Sadly their starting to notice and I don't think our original plan will work. I think I should just tell them the truth, Ratchet".

"Are you sure kid?"

I nod telling him I was sure.

"Okay, but I wish to be there when you do"

"The sooner the better".

We continued planning how we were going to tell them. Little did I know that Strongarm and Sideswipe were watching, hearing everything they said.


	5. Chapter 4- past and present

Strongarm p.o.v

"Something is wrong, I knew it", I exclaimed, Sideswipe rolling his eyes.

~Everyone, please meet at the command center, we have something Important to talk about~

"And it sounds like we are about to find out what".

Bumblebee p.o.v

I can see my teammates slowly making their way towards Ratchet and Me. Soon they were all there waiting to hear what was going on.

"Soooo- Are we here for a reason or just to stand here doing nothing' all day", Sideswipe complained.

"So-sorry...", I say thinking of a way to continue, "Lately, You might have noticed that I have been acting differently, and I believe you deserve an answer".

"Have any of you ever heard of a paused or glitched sparking before," Ratchet asked, speaking up for the first time. After everybody shook their head 'no', He started again, "It's happens most often when either the sire is put into stasis or is spark dead. The sparkling will go into stasis itself, with a very small chance of it coming out of it."

"What does it have to do with bee", Sideswipe questioned Impatiently.

"It's important because it happened to me", I mutter in shame, "When I first joined the autobots, I fell in love with a femme named Darkstorm".

"We were stupid and I ended up getting sparked," I explain, mask sliding into battle position to hide my embarrassment, "A few Vorns later she was chosen to go on a mission, a few days later we were informed that the ship was taken over. Not one body was found, At about the same time the Sparkling went into stasis". I look up, watching everybody take it in. That's when the question that I least wanted to answer was asked".

"What does it have to do with you now?"

"The...the sparkling has come out stasis, For reasons unknown to us", I answer looking down at my peds.I could feel their questioning looks. Shame was filling me when I felt a servo on my shoulder. I look up and see that it is Strongarm.

"Whatever happens we will be there for you sir", She exclaimed, pride in her voice, "That I promise".

The others nod in agreement, and I knew that I had made the right choice, whether it was the best was still unknown.

Hope you liked the newest part of the Protecto-Bot series. I will try to get Chapter three out as soon as I can. Also please let me know About Mistakes in my writing. I try to write these really fast. Goodbye for now, Night


	6. Chapter 6

Strongarm p.o.v

"Something is wrong, I knew it", I exclaimed, Sideswipe rolling his eyes.

~Everyone, please meet at the command center, we have something Important to talk about~

"And it sounds like we are about to find out what".

Bumblebee p.o.v

I can see my teammates slowly making their way towards Ratchet and Me. Soon they were all there waiting to hear what was going on.

"Soooo- Are we here for a reason or just to stand here doing nothing' all day", Sideswipe complained.

"So-sorry...", I say thinking of a way to continue, "Lately, You might have noticed that I have been acting differently, and I believe you deserve an answer".

"Have any of you ever heard of a paused or glitched sparking before," Ratchet asked, speaking up for the first time. After everybody shook their head 'no', He started again, "It's happens most often when either the sire is put into stasis or is spark dead. The sparkling will go into stasis itself, with a very small chance of it coming out of it."

"What does it have to do with bee", Sideswipe questioned Impatiently.

"It's important because it happened to me", I mutter in shame, "When I first joined the autobots, I fell in love with a femme named Darkstorm".

"We were stupid and I ended up getting sparked," I explain, mask sliding into battle position to hide my embarrassment, "A few Vorns later she was chosen to go on a mission, a few days later we were informed that the ship was taken over. Not one body was found, At about the same time the Sparkling went into stasis". I look up, watching everybody take it in. That's when the question that I least wanted to answer was asked".

"What does it have to do with you now?"

"The...the sparkling has come out stasis, For reasons unknown to us", I answer looking down at my peds.I could feel their questioning looks. Shame was filling me when I felt a servo on my shoulder. I look up and see that it is Strongarm.

"Whatever happens we will be there for you sir", She exclaimed, pride in her voice, "That I promise".

The others nod in agreement, and I knew that I had made the right choice, whether it was the best was still unknown.

Hope you liked the newest part of the Protecto-Bot series. I will try to get Chapter three out as soon as I can. Also please let me know About Mistakes in my writing. I try to write these really fast. Goodbye for now, Night


	7. Truth be Told

"... Beeee... Beeee..."

I slowly open my eyes to see blaster darkened metal and rock. On top of it laying in a pool of energon is a broken body of a young seeker femme. Her eyes glowed blue.

"... Beee wake... need to go... hear scouts coming... kill you... to heavy... Bee"!

"Bee... Bumblebee!? Wake up!", I Ratchet yelled, as he entered my area.

"Ugg..Wha?!", I mutter.

"Stop being lazy, you still have a team to lead".

"Fine, i'm up", I grumble, "What's so important that I have to get up right now?"

"That it's nearly noon and your still in recharge".

"Well I was up until 2:00 in the morning chasing down a con".

"I don't care, now get up!"

Strongarm p.o.v

Sideswipe is up to his shenanigans... Again. "Sideswipe! Get down, now!"

"You aren't the boss of meee-Crash- I'm okay".

"Really you two", I heard bee exclaim.

"Sorry".

Ratchet p.o.v

It's been about 4 months since bee's teammates found out about his sparkling. We have yet to tell Denny and Russell. Today they are finding out... or at least denny is.

"Ready to tell him".

"Who?"

"Denny", I exclaim, "About the sparkling".

"Wait? That's today!"

"Yes, it is Bee".

A Few Minutes later

"What did you want to talk about Bee"

Vented my Systems before I began. "You might have noticed that, um, we have been acting kindof strange lately", I began dreading what I was about to say, "... It is because... You know how humans have children?"

"Um, yes I do why?"

"Be-...Because cybertronians can have Children too...", I said before pausing, "We call our children sparklings and um..."

"And what", he asked already guessing what I was about to say.

"... And-I'msparked", I sputter out quickly, "That-meansi'mhavingachild".

"What?"

"He said And... I'm sparked. That means i'm having a child", Ratchet Translated.

Denny stared at me mouth wide open. "Bu-But your a male?! Males can't have children?!"

"Both cybertronian genders can be sparked or as you humans call it, pregnant", Ratchet explained.

"We thought it would be a good idea to tell you and let you decide whether you want Russell to know or not", I whisper.

"Thanks for telling me... I will explain to him what's going on".

"Thanks for understanding", I say before Denny walks off thinking about what he just heard".

"I'm glad that's over!", I mutter, venting once more.

"There is still more to come kid, there is still more to come".

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was short. Next chapter will be more exciting and will be out soon! -Night


	8. Budding Pain

I'm sorry if it wasn't written as well as the other chapters. I really wanted to get a new Chapter out. If I get 4 comments below I will put the next chapter up within 7 days.

*P.S- Budding is one of the ways bots are born in my story*

Bumblebee p.o.v

"Why", I Thought to myself as I woke from recharge and stretched, "WHY AM I SO STIFF"?!

"Lutanite! We got the signal of a stasis pod near Fang-tzz-Dang-dzz-Ranger, Wisconsin.", I heard Fix-it Exclaimed

"Wha?!", Mutter still coming back online.

"There... Is... a...pod... Bee", I heard a voice say behind me.

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up", I murmur, "Start up the ground bridge Fix-it".

"Yes sir, and I will get the others".

Later on driving- Sideswipe p.o.v

"Ugg, are we almost there".

"Yes Sideswipe", I heard a voice way behind me say, "We will be there in a couple of minutes".

It has been about 5 months since we found out Bee was... Sparked. You can tell that he is a lot slower. He is stiffer to... especially in the morning. Slower, Grumpier, Meaner... Everything that you don't want in a leader. Hopefully this is-"

"Sideswipe! Are you even listening to me?!"

"About what?"

"Were splitting up, Dumbo", Strongarm Teased.

"Enough! Strongarm and Sideswipe you head towards the river. Drift and Grimlock, Go Left on the road. I will go right, see you soon, also try not to kill each other", He said as he drove off.

"Grump", I mutter as we drove off a bad feeling in my spark.

_Bumblebee p.o.v_

"Lately there has been a stiffness in my chest, but today it was worse. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry the others. Now I wish I did..."

I transformed into bot mode, a sudden pain ripping through my spark. "It's Coming!" I thought absentmindedly sending the others a message.

"Target: Scout, Mission: DESTROY!", I heard the con say before 'He' attacked and started clawing at my spark chamber. I knew I was about to die...


	9. Tears of Pain and Sadness

_Location: Denny's Scrapyard_

"Strongarm! This is Fixit, Bumblebee's signal is all over the place and he won't answer! I need you to check on him", Fixit commed, voice full of worry.

"Should Sideswipe come to?", she asked voice full of worry for both her lieutenant and his unborn sparkling.

"Yes bring him with, and hurry!".

"Where already on our way".

 _ **Bumblebee's p.o.v**_

I let out a spine curdling scream that turned into static as 'He' tore into my spark chamber, "Ahhhhhhhh-zzzz".

"Please sto-zzzz, plea-zzzz don't her... my zzzzsp-sparkling!", I exclaimed voice full of static from the pain.

I felt him stop and slowly remove his claws from my 'chamber when he heard that. I could hear a whirring as he scanned my spark.

"Bot sparked, Warning: unable to hurt Sparkling, Creator code engaging, Creator code on... Mission: Protect Sparkling and Carrier", He Spoke in a unchanging voice.

Crawled away then stared at him, Suspicion clear in my tear filled optics.

"Why did you st-zzzzz-stop attacking me... Soundwave-zzzzzzz", I asked wearly, pain once more making itself known in my chamber, this time worse.

"Soundwave no hurt sparklings, Is against Honour", He explained using his real voice which was high and squeaky.

"So-so you won't attack me-aaaaaaahhhhh", I screamed as a burning pain filled my spark as my chest started to bubble into a liquid. I felt two servos put a hard object into my hand then start to rub my helm, calming me. A few minutes later I heard a plop and the pain went down. I slowly opened my optics to see him, optics full of tears slowly start to clean the metal form off. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"St-stay away from him con!", Strongarm growled as she slowly crept closer, Sideswipe behind her.

"I-I mean no harm to sparkling or carrier, I made promise to Primus not to harm.", Soundwave Cried out, but not from fear.

"He-he helped me", I sputtered out gaining their trust in him enough to check on me, " Is the sparkling okay", I ask turning my head towards him.

He looked down before responding, "She-she is weak, will probably not survive night", He said bringing tears to my optics.

"Fi-fixit can help her', I said trying to get. Strongarm caught me as Sideswipe, who hadn't said a thing, called for a ground bridge. A few minutes later it flared to life and we staggered through, Soundwave following, the dying sparkling in his arms.

Dun, Dun, Dun... Non of you expected that did you. Sorry if Soundwave is a little out of character, I was trying to show his hidden nice side. Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time, Night!

P.S-I'm sorry for the wait, also thanks to BurningStarLight17 for commenting on the last chapter and for allowing me to use Flashdrive.

Bee- First you leave me in the middle of budding, then you kill my sparlkling! You are too DEAD!

Me- Bye, I need to run and hide now!


End file.
